Knight in Shining Armor
by RainboIsland
Summary: Ruby needs help and Emma is there to rescue her.


**A/N In my story Don't Forget me, I asked if anyone wanted me to update the somewhat large horde of one-shots I had posted on another site. They said yes. **

It was late, and the diner was all but empty. Ruby was wiping off the counters and throwing periodic glances at Dr. Whales, then the door.

She just really wanted him to leave. One because she was exhausted and just wanted to go home and take a shower, and two, because he kind of creeped her out.

When she was done with the counter, well as done as she could be with him leaning on it. Finishing off his scotch. _Just leave already. _She thought, even giving him a little shooing motion out of sight under the bar.

"Well it's getting late." _Thank god._

"Are you still staying at Mary Margaret's?" _Got my hopes up too soon. He wants to talk. _Ruby turned to look at the doctor, he was no longer sitting at his bar stool, but much closer, with an arm laying across the bar she had just wiped off.

She gave the arm a long look. Before returning her eyes to his. What had she done to get him so interested in her?

"No." Ruby prayed he'd get the hint and leave but she wasn't that lucky. He leaned even more against the bar. More so in the waitresses personal space. She took a step back, and moved around the bar. Unwilling to give up the boundary, but needing to wipe the tables, and hoping that maybe, finally he would get the hint.

"Well I was wondering if maybe we could..." He trailed off, and Ruby rolled her eyes. Knowing that she was going to have to just outright turn him down. But a small bit of anger seemed to flare up inside her when she found just why he trailed. He was to busy staring at her ass.

"Look I- Wh-what are you doing?" The anger was quickly replaced in her with a bit of panic when he took a step closer. She instinctively took one back. Bumping into the table behind her. She looked suddenly to both sides. Her heart hammering in her ears. She felt trapped she _hated_ feeling trapped.

The space on both sides of her was blocked by his arms as he set them on the table behind her. Ruby's heart picked up even more to a dangerous rate as panic seeped into her.

She wanted to scream. Oh how she wanted to scream. But the sound seemed stuck somewhere in her throat. Maybe it was stopped by the way he was looking at her. With some kind of horrible gleam in his eye. A smile had tugged over his lips, a creepy toothy grin. Almost like she was some kind of pinned prey, and one thing Ruby loathed was feeling like the prey, when she was so obviously the predator.

He seemed to move if possible closer. One of the hands on the table trapping her moving up to rest, roughly, and no doubt in a restricting way on the small of her back.

Suddenly Ruby wished her shirt was longer. The feel of his hand on her vulnerable back made her sick, and terrified.

"I've seen you watching me. I know you want me just as much as I want you." The words were whispered in her ear. His breath was hot and reeking with alcohol against her ear.

"I don't." Ruby managed to get out. The usual confidence gone from her voice, she sounded small, and vulnerable, and Ruby hated it.

"Oh, no need to deny it anymore. We're all _alone_." His hand slid up her back under the edge of her shirt, making her shudder in disgust. Ruby scrambling gave him a shove to the shoulder. He let out a gruff angry noise at this sudden act of rejection.

He gave her smack to the cheek which made her vision blur, and her head whip to the side. Before she could recuperate he had her wrists. Holding them over her head. This is what made her scream. It was a weak scream, and Dr. Whale flared his nostrils at her. Bringing his hand that was still up the back of her shirt around to the front. Ruby felt a dread thick as lead seep into her.

She didn't hear the bell but Dr. Whale did, and he paused, looking to the noise, but not stepping away from the trapped waitress. Then he was being ripped from her.

"Get the hell off of her. What the hell are you doing!?" Emma's rung through the small diner.

"Nothing nothing!" The blonde man cried. Emma glared at him.

"For some reason I doubt that." She hissed between her teeth. Grabbing for the handcuffs on her belt loop.

"It's okay. Emma let him go, he didn't do anything." Ruby said seeping against the table. A bit weak at the knees.

"He tried to-" Emma stopped as Dr. Whale had bolted for the door the instant Emma's eyes were off of him, she grabbed for the back of his jacket. Before chasing him down the street a few yards he ducked into an alley, and Emma skidded to a stop. Suddenly indecisive as to if she should leave Ruby alone. In the moments of hesitance she knew that she had lost her chance of catching him.

Oh well, she knew where he lived, and worked. She needed to take care of Ruby.

Emma jangled back into the diner. Finding Ruby slumped on the table. In the same spot where she had left her.

She wasn't sure of the protocol in a situation like this. It embarrassed her a bit. But it seemed she didn't need the protocol because she was holding the brunette. While she all but sobbed against her. In the midst of it Emma heard a quivering, thank you. Then another and another.

Ruby had burrowed her way into the blonde's neck, and was holding her close.

"I didn't catch him." Emma admitted.

"I don't care. He didn't do anything. You saved me." Ruby rubbed at her cheeks. Fighting away the tears that had built up. "You burst in my like night in shining armor." Ruby grinned at that cheesy line, still a bit shaken. She gave Emma a small kiss on the cheek, and Emma found herself growing inappropriately warm in the cheeks. She felt the sudden intense urge to make Ruby feel better. Follow up with this knight in shining armor thing.

**A/N Reviews are _greatly_ appreciated. **


End file.
